


Let’s make this work {Hiatus}

by SeliaHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: How to live normally, M/M, SeliaHearts, This guy needs more attention, Young Xehanort centric, something different, villains finding closure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliaHearts/pseuds/SeliaHearts
Summary: In the not too far out coastal areas in Destiny Island, not to far from the seas and not to far from the cities. The perfect place for youths to grow and live their lives happily with their dearly beloveds. Destiny Islands. A paradise to all.Then there was young Xehanort Junior, or what he’d like to be addressed as Xeha. Oh how life had to be so cruel to his days. Having to move from these shores to the bustling cities. Though he was pretty neutral about it, he’d be expecting more than he had wished.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Welcome all!
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this. Yes the prologue is short because I’m still working on the first chapter.
> 
> I’m making this fic especially to focus on Young Xehanort. It doesn’t specifically have to be like a post KH3 or a reincarnation AU. 
> 
> It’s just that I’d like it if there were more fics about this guy and how he is. I’m making it my headcon that he doesn’t really like what he does.
> 
> But in this fic, I’m not fixed on making Xehanort the antagonist. So I’ll have to make some OCs to fill that part or I’ll just take it out of any fandom.

Maybe I was just bored?

Maybe I just didn’t like the sand?

Or maybe I just couldn’t accept this?

Denial? No, I just didn’t feel anything 

That’s right. All I felt was nuetral.

Not happy but also not sad as well.

Was it empathy or was it just numbness-

“Junior! Have you packed your items yet?” I heard the old man from a far. Back arched as he peeked through my open door. I stopped writing my journal(since Braig said ‘diary’ was too wimpy). 

A took a moment to glace far out my almost empty room. All that was left was that damned plain bed and a desk set where I sat. My luggage was right next to the door. “Yes, I have” I answered him, quickly before he urges something unpleasant. As ancient as he was, his ways of talking was beyond ancient.

He nodded and nudged as he opened the door wider. Enough for me to see a tall figure who had a red scarf tied along his neck. Broad shoulders that he used to put me on for a piggyback ride.

Now that I’m eight, I wonder if he still mind me sitting there. I like feeling tall despite being the shortest here. It always feels nice to be on top.

With a nod from grandpa, Braig bend over to lift up my luggage with a huff and walked away. Again there was only me and grandpa. 

I’m always used to his company. And he’d tell me he always enjoyed mine. It made me happy to feel wanted ever since he told me about my parents.

That they’d never come back but not because they didn’t want to. It’s just like they can’t. I didn’t quite get it at first and just thought i was too naughty that they had to leave. Though now that I understand, it still hurts. Well, it used to.

Gandpa was the best. He’d give me most of what I want. But I don’t often ask for things. I don’t want him to go too.

When I didn’t move, there was a look of concern. Not on his face but his eyes. Neighbors would always asked about the unique golden colour, they even glowed sometimes. Plus his sharp ears. Braig told me before that grabdpa was an elf king (like in the movies!) and mama and papa were back in the elf world waiting for him. 

But maybe i was selfish?

I didn’t want grandpa to go to that other world!

He walked up to me and stood beside where i sat. His gaze on my journal. He’s the only one i allow to read it. When he did, i could tell his concern had grown to a more obvious worry, when his mouth curved down. 

I instantly looked down my lap when he turned to me. “Are you feeling unwell, my child” I wasn’t his son, i was his grandson. But he treated me all with care. “I...I don’t know”

Grandpa looked displeased with my response but shooked it off by ruffling my silver strokes. “Come now. Braig is waiting for us.”

Now was the time. A new life beyond whatever grandpa liked to talk about. I never really got it but i held on to what grandpa had told me to do. I relied on him so much i was scared if anything happens to him. 

Bit he’d always tell me off and make some comments about how much i looked like him when he was my age. There were even pictures.

Closing my journal, he took it in one hand and took my other. We walked out of the house.


	2. One lifetime, one second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Tq for deciding to pick this up!
> 
> Just to warn you! It’s a bit confusing and i suck at trying to make it simpler. So if you understand you’re amazing!

My name’s Xehanort Diskin Jr. probably a mouth full but what could I do? Just call me Xeha, two vocals are enough. I’m eight years old and I’m in a car right now.

Grandpa’s sitting next to me, draping his arm over my shoulder as I snuggled to his side. He’s probably a-hundred years old but I never asked. Braig’s at the drivers seat, taking us to our new home or at least where we’ll be living from now on.

When I started getting sleepy, Grandpa and Braig started talking to each other. I wanted to listen but my eyes were getting harder to stay open.

“So, you really believe this is for-“  
“The best. I’m certain for........”

I fell asleep at that last part but a few seconds later i forced myself awake. Grandpa noticed me. And held me tighter at my arm. Then slowly rubbing them up and down in a calm and rocking manner. The rhythm was putting me to sleep.

“It’s going to be awhile until we arrive. Go to sleep my child.”

I guess with his rocking and Braig’s humming, I didn’t remember when i was fast asleep. But at least I didn’t have to think of anything else.

Braig always tells me that dreams aren’t real. They’re all in my head and that I shouldn’t get to caught up in them.

But for some reason, this one was more peculiar than other nights. It was somewhat, stranger than what Braig had always told me how dreams go about.

I was somewhere in a dessert, standing in the middle of a base of sand at night. It was also windy as I could feel the breeze hitting my face. Feels very familiar.

Maybe if I looked around, I’d know where I really am. There wasn’t any bodies of water. Definitely not Destiny Islands. I gazed up into the dark sky, and saw something I’ve never seen before. The moon? But in the shape of a heart? What was that. The wind seems to be coming from there and-

“Your goal” a deep voice suddenly startled me from behind. When i turned, there was this tall dark figure in a black coat. I stepped back a few steps to get farther. 

“Do not be afraid my child” that voice sounded closer than it was. This guy was freaking me out. Who was he? What did he want? Why am i even here?

‘Dreams aren’t real kid, they’re all in your head’

That right! This isn’t real!

“May your heart guide you to your true desires”

That ghostly like voice was getting under my skin. It made me shiver and I didn’t like it. 

I couldn’t see his face but i saw a yellow glow. 

Grandpa and Braig always tells me to stay away from strangers.

Maybe I should run. Run! Now!

I slowly took steps back and almost made a run for it before a painful ring vibrated in my head!

I held it together! “Uh!! Wh-What’s?!-“ I couldn’t make up words. This ringing was too-

LOUD!!

I think i fell. But I didn’t feel anything...

Just when I thought I was awake... Nobody I knew was around and this place was also familiar. A room. Lager than my old one but it felt like I’ve been here before. There was a window next to the bed. Also large.

“Where am I?”

“In a place, locked distances inside your heart.”

It was that voice again. This time a bit lighter. “My heart?” My head hung a bit, I suddenly reached my hand onto my chest. It felt natural. A heart.... I left myself thinking.... 

What was it?

“Your the one that’s heartless!”

A voice suddenly cut my train of thoughts. ‘That’ sounded familiar! Like... much younger and honest. It left a pang in me. Heartless. Have I heard of it before?

“You ruined our lives!”

That voice... A woman? Where was she? There wasn’t anybody in the room.

“You caused so much pain!”  
“We were right about you!”  
“My-my father! You took him from me!”  
“You’re wrong!”

These voices. Where are they coming from? It hurts! Instantly I held onto my head. Closing my ears as if it’ll block those voices.

It didn’t 

“Why?! Why are you doing this?!”

What did i do? What’s going on? Where am i? 

Grandpa!

Tears started rolling down from my eyes. I wanted... no! I need him now! I don’t know what to do! 

What did i do?! 

I don’t remember! But... but it hurts! So bad!

A blinding light suddenly flashes in my face. 

So bright! Too bright!

“Balance... This world is too filled with light-“

Light? What does that mean?

“So much to do. So little time”

That voice again. What did it want from me? 

I hadn’t noticed that i had been in a kneeling state. When I glanced up. There he was.

Looking down on me with pure gold eyes. I looked at him until he bent over and cupped my chin aggressively. I flinched, having one of my eyes closed.

This was scary. He was scary. What did I do? What did he want?

Even not being able to see his complete sealed face. Long strands of white hair fell into reveal. Then he spoke.

“One who knows nothing. Understands nothing-“

I woke up. This time, i prayed I really did because I couldn’t take anymore of a dream than I already have. But I was in an unfamiliar place. 

But this time it felt real. I was in bed. Covered in sweat. The stickiness was uncomfortable so i must be back. Please.... I don’t know how much I can-

The door flew open. “Xeha?!” That was Braig. Not any of those mean voices from the dream. 

I was supposed to be relieved but my emotions got past my intentions and i end up curled up crying. “I’m sorry! Whatever I did I’m sorry!”

Swiftly Braig came up into bed and cradled me. Hushing sweet settling words as if i could hear anything through my sobs.

I didn’t know who i was apologising to. It was just so confusing. I couldn’t help it.

“Shuu shuu shuu... it’s gonna be alright lil’ one. I got you.”

I probably woke him up. He’ll probably hate me now. I did something bad. Grandpa, Braig, I’m sorry. Words didn’t come out. They couldn’t with all my sobbing.

Braig continued rocking and humming sweet melodies until i felt sleepy again. But I didn’t want to back to sleep. Back to that dream. 

“I’m right here. Those nightmares won’t bother you anymore.” Nightmares. Were those dreams nightmares? My eyes grew tired before I could question anything any more.

Maybe not knowing is better. It hurts less.

I dove back into sleep, feeling a bit warmth of relief knowing someone was there.

P.O.V switch. Braig 

As I continued to rock and comfort the child in my arms, I heard soft snores. Pwuh, he’s finally calmed down. Asleep. He was apparently a bit sweaty. Probably should’ve stayed at a hotel somewhere than this new place. The air conditioning hadn’t been set up yet. Honestly, the night was pretty hot.

Nightmares. Or memories. No, that’s not happening. I’ll make sure of it.

Slowly, I tucked him back to bed. Caressing the child’s cheeks as he dug into the warmth. Wasn’t it already hot? Gently, I pulled away strands of his sliver hair. And my mind suddenly wondered.

How did this kid start everything?

I shooked it away. Silently i walked out the door and back to where i was in the living room. Boxes were still everywhere. But Master Xehanort sat quietly, observing the night sky through the windows. 

“Back on the islands. In another lifetime, i used to enjoy the stars”

There weren’t any stars. The skies were only dark and empty. But I didn’t bother addressing that. He probably knew.

“How is the child?” Earlier, we heard a thud coming from his room. “Nightmares.” MX nodded, understanding. “He’s fine now.” MX just continue to nod. Then he turned back his focus onto the empty sky. 

“I guess now I understand what Ventus felt when he was removed of his dark half.” There was a gentle cough at the end of his words. I knew this old coot won’t last that long but-

“Just it’s different now. In this lifetime, all that is lost are our memories... and the keyblades.” At the mention of the keyblade took me back a few steps. Haven’t heard that in a while, even Ventus. If we remembered, no doubt they do to.

“And in this life, I’d want to make sure there’s a difference. My younger self, paid the price i never meant him to pay” his monotonous voice was almost too elderly. This man, known for causing so much pain in the previous life. Which i agreed to help with. 

Was it because of his concern for a child? Or did he have other devious plans in stored. Lil’ Nort paid the price, when all our plans had gone downhill thanks to those guardians. 

All of Xehanort’s memories, were with this old coot, even his heart. And he was withering each day. So what was left for this kid? 

“Because of my own balance has been disrupted. Our plans for others will have to fallback.” Was the kid going to wither away too? That was just sad. “Now, let’s call it a night.”

<~>

Never thought these halls would be so long. Not as long as the castles but still. For a house for only 3 people, it could hold two families. Hopefully, Lil’ Nort doesn’t get lonely.

It kept me thinking. What were we trying to achieve? Of course, I owe the old coot a ton from the last life and this one. I don’t completely remember everything, just scraps but I remembered all that i need to know that everything’s a mixed now. Heck! I even have both my eyes. That’s proof enough.

But, if the old coot has everything he originally had. What was left for the kid? 

Nothing.

That’s what I thought. Ever since in the previous life.

They were split when his keyblade broke, causing him to be unable to go back to his real time. Now he’s here, being the grandson of his own future self. How confusing is that.

I slowly creeped into his room. The same small snores could be heard. Relief. I don’t know why but I think the kid is growing onto me. MX definitely has plans. I just hope it doesn’t backfire like last time.

“I moved us away so he doesn’t start like me.”

Of course, his habits of sneaking behind people never died. I remain silent.

“So long this child will have a more suitable life regarding this realm. I see it’s better that he’s ambitions are different than mine.”

“But he’s still you, right?”

“Only a part, a very small part”

The old man made his way past the door towards the bed. He sat there next to the small child occupying it. 

The image was very hard to describe. He was stroking the sliver strands on his head. Gesturing light gentleness and somewhat carefully caring. Never thought he was capable of things like that. Despite, you know, everything.

“And may he not chose the paths I’ve chosen.”

Though, logically speaking “He’s not whole though?” It unexpectedly came of more of a question. Well i have the right to know. I’ve been taking care of him since his parents past. 

Which still confused to who they were. “True, but you don’t have to be whole to live a fulfilling life.” 

“I trust you can handle this.”

You mean take care of him when you die. “Of course, the kid’s in good hands.”

Maybe our era of darkness was behind us. This life, however we got here, Kingdom Hearts sake giving us another chance. This realm seemed balanced for its light and dark. There was still magic and other beings but the worlds weren’t split and the keyblades were gone.

The only one that’s truly lacking a heart might as well be Lil Nort. He literally has nothing to call his own. If we weren’t here, he’d might as well be dilapidated from this life.

Was it karma?

I heard a small grunt coming from the bed. Oh great, we woke up the kid.

Supporting himself on one hand while the other’s rubbing his eye. “Grandpa? Braig?”

Yes, in the previous life, i was a complete dick to kids. But since MX is having me take care of one, don’t blame me if i get attached. 

I walked towards them and gave the kid a ruffle in his hair.

“It’s not morning yet. Go back to sleep.”

He me a tired ‘okay’ and dove back to sleep. It kinda reminded me of how many kids we’ve put to sleep before. 

“ Good night Braig. Good night Grandpa.”

The look the old man was giving the child was nothing like he used to give children before. It was settled and soft, almost too like a real grandfather.

“Before you appeared, I remembered nothing of that life. I acted and behaved like any other old man and instantly took my grandchild when he needed family.”

How was he able to take these memories?

“Of course it was hard at first but eventually I realised that there was nothing else i can do other than accept it.”

And thank Kingdom Hearts for another chance.

“May Karma not collect my debt and not out of this child.”

His only request of me was to protect his grandson. He didn’t refer to him as his younger version. Only a child, that I agreed to take care of when his time comes.

Maybe, he’s even all I have left to hold on to.

No matter how empty he feels

Or is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik, ik,  
> I also think there’s too much Braig  
> I’ll do something about it. Ask questions if you don’t understand some points. Trust me I’m a bit confused as well.
> 
> Hopefully, Xeha have a better day next chapter


	3. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read author’s notes at the end for more info of all my works

Back to Lil Nort’s POV

I started forgetting about that nightmare last night. Everything was more blurry than i was supposed to remember. This always happen. That’s why i could never get used to then.

When i woke up, i was still in bed. No Braig. No Grandpa. Just me. I assumed that either Braig or Grandpa took me to bed. ( Probably Braig ).

Using my elbows for support, i pushed up to get a good look at my (i think) new room. 

White walls, there was my luggage, two white windows and there were two doors. I think one of them might be the bathroom, I couldn’t tell. They were both the same. 

Overall, it was bigger than my old room. The bed was twice its size. “Huh” I sighed. Looking to the side, the curtains were closed.

Guess it’s time to get out of bed.

After some time getting ready, i wore a simple plain shirt with shorts. There wasn’t any events today, I hoped.

I walked around for a bit around the room. Getting more comfortable and familiar with it as I went around. Definitely more spacious, maybe there could be a desk there and-

The door clicked open. It was probably already wide open. Braig was leaning against the door, arms crossed as he stood there.

“Hey kiddo, how’d you sleep?”

I shrugged away, Not meeting his eyes, “it was fine”

He walked into the room and stood in front of me. Then crouching down to get to my level. How I envied how tall he was.

“Wanna go explore the castle?” He looked cheerful, maybe I should look like that too. 

At his question, i pulled out the biggest smile I could make. My cheeks would hurt if I stayed like this too long. I giggled, “We’re not in a castle Braig.” 

Braig happily looked at me from bellower when he moved down. “How do you know it’s not a castle?” He made a quiet gasp. Before deciding to mess with my hair. Ruffling the sliver strands, as he gave words of excitement for the kid.

“Wanna go explore?” He brought his finger up to touch his lip. “I’ve hidden special treasures around here. If you find them, I’ll give you a prize.”

My eyes went wide with excitement. ‘Treasure?’ “Really?!”

He nodded, then pulled out a piece of rolled up paper. “Here are the clues.” He stood up and started to walk away but stopped again at the door. “Good luck and see what I’ve in store for you.”

He was gone.

I looked at the piece in my hand. ‘Castle huh?’ I’ve never been in a castle before. Wonder what it’s like. In a real one. Do Kings live there? Queens, Princes and Princesses?

‘Wielders’

Was that my imagination? I thought i heard a growl...-!

‘Keyblade Wielders!’

No... I shooked my head. Turning in every direction to look for the source.

Nothing 

“Huh” I sighed. Are these normal? Do other kids have to deal with this, too? I think they do.

I let what happened just then go. Braig had given me a task to find this ‘treasure’. Maybe he hid a present! 

A bit of excitement got a head of me as i ran straight out he door. I hadn’t been here before so everything was so unfamiliar. The halls were wide and there were other rooms near mine.

I wondered if Grandpa might be in one of them. It’s still early, so maybe I shouldn’t bother him. 

I examined the piece of paper Braig left me with. Toilet paper, how am i not surprised. That guy!!... I was starting to doubt him now.

But since he’s expecting me to do something, i might as well go through with it. 

There were drawings on the paper. With Braig’s handwriting, it was impossible to understand the written parts. Luckily, there were drawings and some scribbled up lines. At least I did have a chance to do this.

The first part had a drawing of stairs going up. And then there were lines, I’m guessing that’s me. It’s going to the right. 

As I walked along the hall, I noticed that there were paintings that hung up the walls. Really weird ones too. There was this one with a town that was covered with these black things with glowing yellow eyes. 

And then there was this man wrapped in red bandages. Creepy. It kinda sent a few streams of shivers down my back.

Then I came across a flight of stairs leading up and down at the end of the hall. The wooden stairs matched the wood that made the floor.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Slowly I turned hoping it wasn’t a-. “Oh, good morning Grandpa”

He smiled at me, both hands behind his back now. “Have you eaten my child.” Oh, I almost forgot about breakfast. “Umm... No, not yet”

He turned his head side to side, before extending a hand for me to hold. “Come now, you can continue your little game after you’ve filled.” He said as he gently guided me down stairs. 

Braig’s map directed that I’d go up stairs but I think that’ll have to wait for a bit.

While eating, Grandpa asked me a really strange question. “What did you see in your dream last night?”

My mouth was still stuff with eggs but the question had me halting my chews. “Hmm?”

“Swallow, child.”

I swallowed. Then thought about his question. “What are you talking about?” A few hints of last night came to mind all the sudden. ‘Ruined... Pain... Everything’

That’s all I remembered. Strange

“You mean you don’t remember?” I nodded. Then that was all he asked after accepting my answer.

He finished up first. “I’ll do the dishes”

Nodding, he ruffled my hair before walking away. “I’ll be in my studies if you’re looking for me.”

I cleaned up and continued the task Braig gave me. Walking up the flight of stairs to the second floor. There was another long hallway. And more doors, But there’s this one that caught my attention. 

At the end of that hallway, there was a closed curtain. I swore i saw something glint behind it. 

No kidding, I was a bit scared. 

The map!

I rechecked it to see any other clues. There was a straight line next to that stair drawing. Was Braig making fun of me? No, I had to be brave. Man up!

I slowly crept along those halls. It wasn’t really necessary but i felt like i should be careful. 

When i was close enough to reach those sheets, i had my hand hold a grip on it. Still a bit dusty though. I pulled the curtains away, expecting a window behind it.

But it wasn’t a window... it was an ambiguous looking mirror. Like the ones from fairy tales.

The mirror had a golden canvas holding its glass. The design also seemed old. I could hardly see my reflection in it. All blurry and dirty.

But there were writing against its glass,;

‘A different door’

“A different door?”

I looked around. There were many doors up here. About 4 of them. All of them had similar designs but only one of them were filled with locks.

“This must be it.” Would it be locked? I took a hold of its handle and turned. 

Click!

It opened, I pushed the door in. And saw really bright colours, mostly white. Almost blinding.

I walked in and the room was all coloured white. There was a long table that had only two chairs. Strange symbols on the walls. Wallpaper maybe? And a balcony.

The door to that balcony was apparently locked when i tried to open it. 

I looked more into the room for any other in-ordinaries. I soon spot a big red box at the corner of the room.

Almost well hidden behind other curtains. I went up to in and sat down in front of it. It was a rather strange box. Out of place but blended in accordingly to the room.

Not knowing what was the purpose of it and with my curiosity breaking out, i soon decide to open it.

There wasn’t much strange things inside it. Just lots of paper, books and that was all i knew that was in there. The others were items I’ve never seen before, so I carefully held one of them up.

It was a flat sphere and it had an old varnish design with its metal. It had a chain holding it up. Oh and a button, I should press that-

Click!

A hand watch. I know what are these. They used to be displayed in antique shops when Grandpa used to take me there. I closed it to feel more of its unique structure.

It looked very old, like nobody’s used it in a very long time. I just noticed that there was this blue rock in its centre. It almost seemed to be glowing. 

‘Such a beautiful world isn’t it?’

Beautiful, almost like-

‘A dream’

He accidentally pushed that small button again and was snapped back into reality.

The item was absolutely gorgeous. But whose was it? He put the watch aside and continued to rummage the mysteries box.

He got a hold on something bigger under the books.... Another book?

No, this one was much bigger than the others. It took almost all his child strength to pull it out. “Hump.... Ah there we go!” Happy he finally managed to get the monstrous book out.

This also looked old. Like the watch. When I opened it to see its contents... Blank!

There was absolutely nothing in it. I sighed in defeat. Was this what Braig wanted me to find-

“Hey Kiddo!”  
“Gah!”  
“Hahaha!!”

Braig cracked up, laughing at he as a scowled at him. “Don’t so that!” .  
“Ha...ha- But your face was priceless!” He continued to laugh at me. If i were to be honest, i think Braig’s laughter is like a pirate. But I’ve never met a pirate before. So how would i know.

Wait till i tell him i found-

“Seems like you’re not good at this treasure hunting game, huh?” What? 

“But I-!” Braig stopped me as he held up a black staff. It was designed with silver linings and a black crown keychain hanging at its peak. 

“Wow...” my thoughts were stopped immediately as my eyes couldn’t be taken off of it. 

It looked so new!

Braig held it in front of me with both hands. I was so in awed that I almost didn’t hear him talking.

“Go on, take it. It’s yours.”

I gently placed my hands under the handle before getting a good grip. It felt right.

After feeling it, I finally looked back at Braig. Maybe anticipating anything else he’d like to add.

He man had a proud smile on his face. Then cleared his throat. “You’ll be learning the basics of sorcery with your grandpa tomorrow.”

Did I hear him right? Sorcery?! I felt my tiny heart overwhelming with joy and excitement! 

Grandpa never let’s me do magic. Too dangerous, he said.

I started to stare back at the staff. Though not long enough when Braig assured me to leave the room. I did as i told for once and left the white room.

After coming out from that bright room, it left a slight haze towards my vision. How imbalanced it was.

Braig’s POV

Once the kid had left, i let myself study this disgustingly familiar room. How did this get here? I thought it was destroyed.

“Huh, Master’s gonna hear about this.”

Then there was his watch and the book of prophecies. Maybe Xehanort’s prediction was correct. That made it more dangerous for Xeha! He’s just a kid. 

Maybe learning magic might at least protect him. But how far does that defence go?

I picked up the book and the watch and put them back where they belong. Honestly, the past but I’ve got no time travel crap. 

But there in the box, maybe a layer deeper was the remnants of No Name. Shattered into dozen pieces. Just like its previous owner did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Now let’s get down to business. Yeah, a thousand apologies if I’m not posting the work you want me to post. 
> 
> No there aren’t any discontinuations for any of my work nor am I on Haitus.
> 
> I really appreciate you readers reading, reviewing and giving kudos! It makes me happy 
> 
> If anything, I’m of course still working on the Atlantic AU chapters (i even hv drafts) and HS AU chapters (stay toon!)
> 
> For the MLACN AU, I’ll continue it maybe or not after finishing the first season of those first two.
> 
> Yes! Seasons! Archs or whatever u call them.
> 
> As for this fic.... Please leave reviews. I need to know if there’re any flaws (no doubt there are) in my works. I want to get better.
> 
> And the storyline, comment what u think! I’m sure to read them

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s hope everything goes well for lil Nort


End file.
